One of the common events during the start up of a refrigeration facility is the failure of control valves. These failures are usually associated with the amount of dirt collected during construction and before the first operation of the control valves. The end result is the flooding of the recirculator's vessels. When a recirculator vessel is flooded a series of events are initiated, that are potentially dangerous to the plant safety and performance, such as compressor failure due to a liquid “slug,” relief of liquid refrigerant through relief lines vented to the atmosphere, overpressurizing of flanged and sealed lines; and excessive amount of time to return to operational conditions since the liquid refrigerant has to be evaporated and compressed to return to the high side of the system.
It is a therefore a desire to provide a recirculating system with single feed that decreases flash vapor at closer lower temperature recirculators, incorporates a liquid transfer vessel that helps prevent the vessels in the system from flooding, provides easy displacement of liquid refrigerant from the flooded vessels while economizing refrigerant liquid lines with insulation, pumps, and valves in the refrigeration system.